


kiss me while everyone’s looking

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: But that wasn’t the matter at hand. The matter was that Camille bitch Belcourt was making his way to their table, with all purposes of interrupting their dinner (they very best friends kinda dinner, bite him) and Magnus was slowly panicking.





	kiss me while everyone’s looking

**Author's Note:**

> happy (early it seems, I don't know how to keep dates) birthday to you Sam! You are a sunshine, I hope you spend a lovely day and this new year of life is full of good stuff, learning and adventure!

Magnus turns around, eyes panicked, praying for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. “Oh my god, is that Camille? Oh my god, is really her, and she’s coming this way. Oh fuck, What do I do?” he rambled, anxiously gripping the edge of the table.

“Maybe face her like the mature grown up you are and show her you don’t need anybody to be complete?” Alec answered a little mad -well, a lot of-, knowing very well Magnus didn’t feel shit for Camile, but that somehow she always got a way to rile him up, making him believe he was unlovable.

When in reality, Magnus was the most loved person in the world. Not that he didn’t know this, of course. Alec always tried to keep his feelings at bay and show him at the same time how precious he was. It was a tricky, complicated thing.

But that wasn’t the matter at hand. The matter was that  _ Camille bitch Belcourt _ was making his way to their table, with all purposes of interrupting their dinner (they very  _ best friends _ kinda dinner, bite him) and Magnus was slowly panicking. 

Magnus looked back at Alec and his face showed the determination of a man with a plan. “Alec, quick, kiss me!” he blurted out of nowhere and leaned on the table. 

“What, what are you talking about?” Alec hissed, aware that the bit- _ Camille _ was getting closer. 

“Now, I’ll explain later, kiss me please!” Magnus pleaded at him with big puppy dog eyes.

And really, who was Alec to deny this man anything.

So he grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his jacket  and promptly smashed their mouths together. Everything around them vanished. The only thing that mattered was that point of contact, their lips moving softly against each other, Magnus sighing contently as he relaxed into the kiss. Alec hummed at that, pleased of that reaction from his best friend.

And then everything washed him like a bucket of cold water.  _ Best friend. _ He was kissing his best friend, who he was very in love with. He pulled apart with a wet sound, staring wide eyed at Magnus, who was breathing rather heavily. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Well” he started, voice hoarse from the kiss “satisfied?” 

Magnus licked his lips and nodded. “Very. Thank you. She left.” He didn’t even look around to confirm this. “You can let go of me now”.

Alec blushed furiously “Oh, sorry, yeah” he released the death grip he had on Magnus lapels and resumed eating like nothing happened. “You’re welcome, I guess”. he murmured into his food.

“It’s okay” Magnus mumbled and proceeded to stuff his face with food.

_ Shit.  _

  
  



End file.
